


HR Wells x Reader - Just An Average Day

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: HR sets his phone alarm while setting his book on the bedside counter, mentally preparing for the next day. You’re already in bed beside him with the comforter wrapped around your shoulders, fast asleep from today’s stressful day of worrying, metas, and Savitar. Putting his phone away, the novelist gets under the covers to spoon you gingerly as to not wake you up, knowing that at some point during the night one of you would snuggle into the others embrace somehow.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	HR Wells x Reader - Just An Average Day

HR sets his phone alarm while setting his book on the bedside counter, mentally preparing for the next day. You’re already in bed beside him with the comforter wrapped around your shoulders, fast asleep from today’s stressful day of worrying, metas, and Savitar. Putting his phone away, the novelist gets under the covers to spoon you gingerly as to not wake you up, knowing that at some point during the night one of you would snuggle into the others embrace somehow.

.:.:.

6:00 A.M.

Wake up and shut off the (annoyingly loud) alarm  
Snuggle into your sleeping and warm body for a few more minutes before fully waking up  
Get off the bed to head to the bathroom to freshen up for the day  
Being as quiet as possible to not disturb you while getting dressed (hipster style of course)  
Make some coffee (probably going to have like 2 or 3 cups of coffee actually) and prepare a healthy, rejuvenating breakfast  
Go on a long morning jog and lift some weights, too   
Shower and low-key sing under the gentle cascade of water  
Style/groom hair (for you to later fawn over and pet)  
Wake you up with so many kisses and warm hugs  
“Good morning, Kitten”  
“Mm, good morning, Puppy”  
Making sure you’ve had your daily dose of morning cuddles before getting up  
Annoy Cisco right when he comes into the lab  
“Can you like… not right now?”  
“I could, but I won’t. Anyway have you seen B.A.?”  
Fiddle with drumsticks while thinking as the others scramble around with new updates on the meta  
Throw out some ideas and try to contribute when a meta shows up (even though sometimes the others don’t seem to appreciate it)  
“I liked your idea,HR, maybe it can be something we can use for the next fight?”  
“Yeah, maybe”  
You make his heart melt with your constant kindness and support  
Meta catching takes all day so everyone’s usually in Cortex  
Sticking close to you, because no matter what he says you won’t judge him for it  
Being sickeningly cute with you during the day and around the Labs  
Then there’s the team gathering on how to stop Savitar  
Also throwing in some British puns to appeal to Julian  
Taking some time to write the multiverse-viral novel  
Getting him some coffee and snacks when you can  
Read some chapters to you when it’s a slow day   
“Wait, why would the hero do that?”  
“Because every book needs a central protagonist that the audience can invest in”  
He loves seeing your eyes light up in awe at the increasing dynamism in his novels  
Taking you out to Jitters or around the City for an outing  
And to give the others some space to breathe and think and do science  
More meta catching because nothing really goes smoothly in one day with Team Flash  
The night ends with B.A. locking the meta up in Iron Heights and everyone with a relieved heart that everything in the city’s okay now  
10:00 P.M.

.:.:.

You let out a little yawn, stretching from where you sat at one of the Cortex monitors. Everyone was giving each other celebratory words and relieved smiles. Cisco’s coming up with puns targeting the meta and their new villain name. HR stands a bit off to the side when you glance around the room, drumsticks in hand as he smiles brightly. Your eyes meet his, giving him a little smile. 

Barry soon speeds in and thanks everyone for their hard work before speeding Iris away for some R&R time at their loft. Cisco breaches him and Julian and Caitlin to their respective homes while you and HR are left in the main Cortex.

“Guess it’s time we go to bed too,” you stroll up to each other, your hands that were previously in your jacket pockets wrap around him loosely as he embraces you. 

“I guess so,” HR grins down at you, leading you away with both drumsticks in one hand while his other hand takes hold of yours.


End file.
